Thief Cat (Rare Cat)
Thief Cat is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True form increases range, attack power and gives him Area Attack. Cat Evolves into Phantom Thief Cat at level 10. Evolves into Goemon Cat at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: *More money earned from an enemy defeated. *Fast attack rate and animation. *Moderate cooldown and cheap to produce. *Decent stamina. *True form has area attack. Cons: *Very weak attack power except in True Form. *Single target attack in normal and evolved form. *Quite low range even in True Form. Strategy/Usage * Only use this unit if you are facing a level with fairly weak enemies so you can make use of its ability, as Thief cannot hold its ground for very long against most enemies. * His best use is in the early game, as for an early game unit he does have somewhat above average stat and can easily take out peons for extra cash, and a couple of them stacked behind a tank cat can even take care of Hippoes or Sir Seals. * IMPORTANT: Do not use Thief Cat or Phantom Thief cat in Catclaw Dojo. In The Catclaw dojo, you get no money for defeating enemies, making this cat useless. ---TF Analysis --- Phantom/Thief cat isn't really that good. Weak attack, pitiful range, and single target make it a foolish attempt at a cash+ cat. This all changes when Goemon is considered. Goemon has improved attack power and improved range. The thing that makes Goemon even better is the fact that it now gains Area Attack. With it, a swarm of Goemons can sweep through peons, getting much more money than normal. Overall, while Goemon is a useful cat, it is tricky to find a situation where it can be properly used. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $330 *Chapter 2: $495 *Chapter 3: $660 Upgrading Cost Total cost for upgrading from 1-30 = 2,069,800 Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Attack Up: Adds 51% attack power increase at 33% health, increases by 11% per level up to 150% (Total Cost: 95 NP) * Zombie Killer (Cost: 50 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Move Speed Up: Upgrades movement speed by 1 per level up to 10 (Total Cost: 75 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: Wears a belt and headscarf. Throws knives. Appearance is somewhat similar to the Moogle Thieves of Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced. *Evolved Form: Well-dressed in a black western suit and hat, sporting a mustache and a monocle. Throws cards. A reference to Kaito kid from Case Closed. He is literally known as the phantom thief kid, but he wears all white. His signature weapon is his cards as a magician. He has a card shooting gun and he always warns people before he robs them using cards or some gimmick. *True Form: Wears a kimono and carrying a treasure chest in one hand. Based from Ishikawa Goemon from the Warring States period. Throws coins similar to the ones thrown by same named Goemon character from Konami games. Gallery thiefcatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) phantomthiefcatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) Trivia *Third Form name could be a reference to Konami's Ganbare Goemon series. Reference *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a4%cd%a4%b3%c5%a5%cb%c0 *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/050.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Pirate Cat | Bishop Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Extra Money ability Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Strengthen ability Category:Zombie Killer Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Move Speed Up Talent